1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of effecting dual-side transmission of dual-side information between a transmitter and a receiver, a method for controlling such a facsimile apparatus, and a control program.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional facsimile apparatuses, fundamentally, single-side information of an original has been transmitted and a receiver has recorded the received image on a single side of a sheet. In old ITU-T Recommendation T.4 and T.30, only such single-side transmission is described.
However, recently, interest regarding the saving of resources has been increased, and, in many printers and copying machines, a so-called dual-side recording system in which the recording is effected on front and back sides of a single paper has been adopted. To this end, a standard regarding dual-side facsimile transmission was advised in ITU-T on February, 2000.
In new ITU-T Recommendation T.30 or its tentative plan, as dual-side image information transferring systems, a dual-side alternate transferring (alternate mode) in which an image on a front side of an original and an image on a back side of the original are alternately transmitted for each page, and a dual-side continuous transferring (continuous mode) in which all of images on front sides of all originals are transmitted and then all of images on back sides of the originals are transmitted are defined.
The dual-side transmission according to the new ITU-T Recommendation T.30 or its tentative plan is based on assumption that the original is dual-side original, i.e., the original always includes useful images on its both sides, and, thus, even when the dual-side originals and single-side originals (including entire-white (or all-blank) informations on their back sides) are mixed, it was necessary that the back side informations (entire-white informations) of the single-side originals be transmitted.
Thus, when originals including mixture of the single-side originals and the dual-side originals are transmitted, if a rate of the single-side originals in the mixed originals is great, the total transmitting time will be increased because the back sides of entire-white informations must be transmitted, thereby wasting the transmitting cost.
At present, although the transmission of the mixed informations of single-side information and dual-side information is not recommended in ITU-T, there is a need for a single/dual side mixture mode which can be realized by simple protocol (for example, by using the already recommended protocol) or without greatly modifying such protocol and in which original images of the single/dual side mixture can be transmitted efficiently.
On the other hand, a technique in which header information is recorded at a receiver side is well known. The header information is information obtained by forming transmission date/time, identification number (telephone number, mail address and the like) of a calling station, name of the calling station (or any user-defined character train), page number and the like as images by using a character generator (in many cases, such image data are produced at a calling side) and to be recorded on a head portion of a recording paper and also referred to as calling side information.
In consideration of a combination of the recording of the header information and a specification of the above-mentioned ITU-T Recommendation T.30 in which the entire-white information must be transmitted formally even in the single-side original, there is adopted a specification in which the header information is recorded even on the recording paper having the entire-white (or all-blank) surface. However, although it is natural in the specification style, if only the header information is recorded on the white paper, the user at the receiver side will feel a strange impression.